Alternate Ending TFIOS
by ccouurtneey
Summary: This is what happened after Augustus died and how Hazel carried on.


It's been a good three months since I lost Augustus Waters. Sometimes I still have dreams that he's alive and we would walk without the leg or Philip. We just walked and talked about our lives together if we had lived through all the bullshit of cancer. The cancer that was made of us, and we would've been happy. We would've had two kids, a girl and a boy, and a huge St. Bernard. We would've had two cars and a small house with a white picket fence. Then I would wake up and cry because I know it will never happen. I will never have my happily ever after with Gus.

The planixafor hasn't been working since Gus died so I would wake up feeling even worse than I did the night before I fell asleep in agonizing pain. I had the same dream, but this time it had an ending, we saw our eldest son, Eric get married. He was totally cancer free and so was his now wife. Gus and I looked old, but not too old that we couldn't even get down the aisle without help. He didn't have a prosthetic leg, he had one made out of him. I didn't have to drag Philip around and we were quite unextraordinary together. I woke up in tears and I felt so bad. My chest hurt and I couldn't even talk. I started throwing things and my parents came in frenzy. My mom was wearing her pajamas and my dad was wearing his as well. I was crying and then my dad lifted me up. When we were in the car, my dad drove and my head was in my mom's lap in the back seat. When we finally got to the hospital, my dad ran me to the ER. Then everything went black.

I woke up attached to so many machines. I look around and I see my mom and my dad holding my hands. I try to talk but in the same moment Dr. Maria entered with a sad look on her face.

"Hey girl, how do you feel?" She asks which wakes my parents. I can't talk right now, it hurts I just shake my head. "Well, I told your parents while you were asleep. You're not a kid anymore so I'm gonna give it to you straight. You have had one hell of a journey. You gave your heart and soul and it's just not enough kid." I nod and she hugs me. We have had very few hugs because she only hugs me when it's serious. I guess it is now. She hugs my parents and then she leaves.

"Hazel…" My mom says trying to hold back her tears. "My sweet baby girl, you gave it your all. We know that. I am so proud of you. Everything that you have accomplished in the little time you were given. Everything you have given me and your father. You have toughed so many people's lives and we are proud and honored that you graced us with your presence, that you have blessed us with the memories that we have with you. I love you." My mom says as she kissed my forehead. She then excused herself from the room so my father and I could talk. I looked over at him and he looked at me and smiled, he just nodded. I scooted over and he sat next to me.

"Hazel, you mom said it all. You know, when you were first diagnosed, I cried a lot. You mom was always there. I love her and she gave me the greatest gift in the world. My signed copy of Moby Dick, but running a close second would be you." He said and I smiled. "I'm kidding, but Hazel. Thank you. You are my greatest blessing. I love you." I cleared my throat and smiled. When my dad kissed me on the forehead, then looked at the doorway. Isaac and Kaitlyn stood at the doorway. I introduced them about a month ago. I think they have a secret attraction but Kaitlyn doesn't want to admit it because he's blind and she doesn't know if she can handle something like that. My dad stood up and left and then the both sat where my mom and dad sat a few minutes ago.

"Hey Girl…" Kaitlyn said trying to hold back her tears. "So is this how you two felt when you lost Augustus?"

"Hell yeah…" Isaac said.

"Well it sucks." Kaitlyn said wiping her tears away. "We'll miss you." The just stood there and looked at me, well not Isaac but he was sending me love through the mind. They eventually left and the both gave me hugs and then my parents came back in and held my hands. It was getting harder and harder to breathe when my final words were released from my lips "Okay". I closed my eyes, the pain went away. I saw a light and then there he was. Standing tall wearing the same cloths he was wearing when I first saw him at the support group. I could breathe fine, I didn't have Philip and I was walking without getting winded. My hair was up to my shoulders and pushed back with a headband. I finally reached him and he smiled at me.

"Hello Hazel Grace." Augustus said and I smiled. "You look ravishing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said

"Did you like the dreams I sent you?"

"That was you?"

"My personal favorite was the one where we moved into the apartment and we had…"

"Augustus Waters, you're gonna talk to the dead like that?" I ask and smile, he brings me closer to him by grabbing my waist. "I just missed you. Okay?"

"Okay." I said and we kissed.

"Shall we?" He asks and I take his hand we walk into the light finding our destiny along with it.


End file.
